


On Tuesdays Nights

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe • For some, Biting, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, First Time, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Morning Sex, Polari, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rofroy, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Versatile Charles Xavier, Versatile Erik Lehnsherr, Voyeurism, Writober 2019, metal dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: A compilation of drabbles you will read during Writober based on the pumpKINK ed. II list. Various configurations, various themes, but in the end, 31 days of smut. You can read most on their own but some happen to be a follow-up of others.#writober2019





	1. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Class

It had not been the first time they had laid with another man. Back in Oxford, Charles fucked around, mostly women yes, but some men too. Those last, a little more discreetly than the co-eds he woos at the pub. Erik himself, during his hunt, releases the tension with whoever wants him, woman or man. Everytime, that lingering guilt, that feeling of being dirty. As if he had done something bad. And yet tonight, he is laying with a man, his man, after several weeks of looking from afar, longing, it feels like a first time, a new life.


	2. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top!Charles

They could do it with ropes and threads, with silks and soft fabrics, but they prefer metal. They prefer the organic material bending to Erik's will while Erik bends himself to Charles' will. The way he submits himself, the way he commands the cold iron of the bedframe to wrap around his thin and strong wrists by a single flick of his mind. It glows, it bends, and he glows and bends as Charles praises him eagerly. To relinquish all power, all authority and just to allow oneself to feel, to be, to cry his pleasure while in rapturous agony.


	3. Hair pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOFP : the infamous plane scene.

That first kiss is not soft, sweet and tentative, nothing like the one so many years ago, back in '61.

Today, that's the first kiss after ten years without anything.

Ten years without him.

Ten years of sleepless nights and never-ending days.

Locked in the tiny space of the plane's toilets, they kiss senseless, all teeth and bumping noses,

Erik's hands are in Charles' hair and they pull, so much it's painful.

He hates Erik, he loves him, he love-hates him.

Fuck.

His heart is a big scar opened raw, throbbing and pulsing, but he, at last, is feeling alive.


	4. Breath play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink negotiation and breath play (hinted)

At first, Erik does not get it. How could it be pleasurable to almost strangle oneself?

Charles whispers and blushes and says something about taking one's pleasures where one can. Erik looks away. After all it is all his fault if Charles has to resort to such things.

But how could Charles trust him to know when to stop when he_ killed_ people with the very same hands? How could Charles trust him so _blindly_? 

In the end, he complies. And when Charles reaches his peak, he tells himself that the frontier between agony and pleasure is a thin one.


	5. Prosthetic

The first time Charles witnesses the scene is quite in awe. The second time Charles witnesses the scene he is still in awe. The way Erik shapes metal by a single flick of his hand, making soft, making it hard, as if it were pulsing and throbbing flesh under the treatment of a lover's caress. Erik's mutation is no prosthesis, it is an integral part of him as a living being. And he knows how to make the best of it everywhere. Even in their bedroom when he melts the paperweight into a toy ready to be used with Charles.


	6. Dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was quite... experimental to say the least. Top!Charles

Talk dirty to me, talk pretty to me.  
Whisper silly nonsense. Tell me Charles, what you want.  
How you want me. How I want you.  
Tell me. You want to fuck me.  
To fill me. To feel you,  
Deep inside me.  
Up to the hilt. Fuck me.  
On all fours. Knees deep into the carpet.  
Oh yes, that's a wee-bit naughty.  
Surely they could see. But please tell me.  
Fuck.  
Your hand on my prick, Your prick in my arse,  
You ready for me, Me ready for you.  
I want you. You want me.  
Let's do it together, will you?


	7. Webcam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

They'd been penpals for years. Since secondary school actually. They've send a few blurry pictures. Tiny gifts.

They grew up. And the letters became less frequent. Charles became a genetics professor, Erik an engineer. 

And one day, in Charles' pigeon-hole, an envelope covered in neat cursive. 

An email address, and _he_ says he has a webcam. An invitation? 

Hearing him for the first time stirs in Charles the same feelings that the faint smell of Erik's aftershave on the enveloppes used to stir.

But now, even if the picture is grainy, there is absolutely no way he can hide it.


	8. Biting

The first time Erik sank his teeth in Charles' throat it had been merely nipping. But he did not expect that his puppy play would elicit such a moan from his lover wriggling under him. So he tried on his hips, on the small of his back, pretty much everywhere he could, and indifferently, it caused the same undignified moan, maybe a tad louder, more _animal_, when he bit the small of his back. And Erik couldn't help smirking, he found something utterly interesting judging the way Charles was presently turning beet-red. Yes, he got his kicks from being bitten.


	9. Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FC• What really happened in that bar when they met Logan. Cherigan : Charles/Erik/Logan

"Go fuck yourselves" he says, but after a few seconds the feral mutant thinks, _And I'd readily follow_.

And Charles taking him to the thought, invites him.

They are now in a shabby hotel room above the bar, burnt and stained carpet.

Both Erik and their new,_ friend_?, Logan want to claim Charles as theirs for tonight, but the telepath smiles.

No one will have him tonight.

He sits in a wobbly armchair allowing him a nice sight of what is currently happening on the bed, tongues and all.

He loves watching the two men fighting for dominance, for_ him_.


	10. Blindfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top!Erik

Silk. Black silk barring his white face. Hiding his too blue eyes.  
Metal on his ankles, on his wrists, melting without heat.  
Bending to another's will.  
The taste of Erik's kisses as he gets him ready.  
As his hands travel from his navel to his hips.  
Avoiding his prick.  
Charles is all feelings. He hears the rustle of the sheets.  
He feels Erik's digits playing with him.  
Feathery touch, gentle nipping.  
The wet heat of his tongue.  
Inside his thighs.  
He shudders.  
His warm breath on his navel.  
Erik's mouth engulfing him greedily.  
His moan echoes in the room sinfully.


	11. Wall sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the FC roadtrip

Hardly their first time, either on their own or together. But this time it is charged with a feeling of urgency. Not just an urgency to fuck like animals against the wall, but a need to violently make love, to make sure the other is still alive. Disrobing feverishly more like, _I was worried for you_,_ what could have happened if he_...The thought left hanging in the air. He, that mutant who almost killed them on the spot when they tried to communicate with him. They need to reclaim that violence, that ferocity, they must turn it into love.


	12. Role play

Fancy a game? Some role play? Yes. Who do you want to be? Really? Let's do it then.

James Eyre and Erik Rochester.

You love that cravat, the colour definitely suits you! You love it better tied around your wrists and yourself tied to the bed, don't you?

I see you rubbing your face against the velvety fabric, my waistcoat is to your taste or so I guess.

I wish I had been the first and the last.

The first and the last to hear your rapturous cries when lost in the ecstasy of love and the throes of pleasure.


	13. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the FC roadtrip

In his small twin bed, Erik feels a bit cramped, the blanket is itchy but it's fine.

It does not prevent him to enjoy a little moment for himself as Charles is showering after their long day on the road.

His hand runs smoothly on his hardened prick but there is something different tonight.

He does not quite know why. And just like that.

A brief mental image.

Another hand running on another body.

Could it be?

Then his name, hushed and muffled as if repressed.

Under the shower, Charles' movements are mirroring his.

Would it be bold to join?


	14. Intercrural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some very brief mention of underage activities

In his days, it was called "Oxford style". He indeed tried that with several boys just like him in his Oxford years. It felt like a schoolboy's delight, not a grown man's stuff.

All quick and fast, with the fear of being caught. Especially with that barely older TA. 

No possibility to really court the person, to charm them.

But then, he tried it again with Erik, a lifetime after his uni years, and that's bloody better.

And the drinks they share beforehand are stronger. The conversations and the kisses deeper.

And the friction, good Lord, the friction kills him.


	15. Daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing that type of kink, I hope it will be fine.

"Yes, Daddy I've been a very good boy." says Charles eagerly but his daddy looks sternly at him, he knows his little boy misbehaved and tells him so. He knows his Charles touched himself without his authorisation, his flushed cheeks and bright eyes betray him. Daddy should punish him, but Daddy can't bear it. So he keeps looking sternly at him but he can no longer keep the pretense and cracks a large smile. "Will you let Daddy take care of you?" he asks and Charles nods very enthusiastically. And with all the love in the world, he does so.


	16. Public sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College AU

For them, it did not begin with love. At first, it had been brutal and secret. At first, it had been rough and hard. Then came tenderness and stolen hours lingering in bed and ultimately, love. But first, it had been shagging in the loos, it had been shagging after classes under the pretence of tutoring classes, it had been shagging everywhere they could. Never lovemaking. Till it was. Till some noticed that Erik even so slightly relaxed more when Charles was around, till they noticed Charles' proprietary hand in Erik's back pocket and their fond smiles to each other.


	17. Age difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles is 17.

Charles Xavier should have never fallen in lust with Erik Lehnsherr. The man was eight years his senior, tall, lithe, sharp jaw, eyes and strong hands to die for. Everything for Charles to fall for. And yet, Erik was just out of his reach. Erik was a man, Erik was Charles' dad new mechanic, Erik was eight years older, Erik was working class (that must have been Sharon's chief argument against him, thought privately Charles). Oh the dreams Charles had had these heady heated Summer nights. The things he imagined. Against the Bentley. With his strong fingers prying him open. 


	18. Voyeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the FC roadtrip, the sequel of [Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867357/chapters/49973915)

He never meant it, that was not intentional, or so said a somewhat sheepish Charles. He had expected a blow to dislocate his jaw any minute. But it never came. Charles tried to dismiss it as a quick wank under the shower, he did not meant it to be uncomfortable for Erik, but what he felt for him was strong and his self-control slipped. Erik took a deep breath and said that he was doing and feeling pretty much the same thing. After the few minutes it took for the information to sink in, Charles said "Join me next time".


	19. Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to [Age difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867357/chapters/50118707). The two first sentences are inspired by Ian McEwan's _Atonement_.

In his dreams, he sucks his prick, his long, fat prick. In his thoughts, they fuck everyday.

Some days, he imagines entering the garage, he imagines the mechanic, dirty sweaty white wife beater on and greasy hands having a moment for himself, teasing mercilessly his prick.

Some other days, he thinks of himself, taken against the Bentley as the older man fills him and lets him panting and dripping.

Till one warm Summer evening, Charles' birthday, July 13th, he is an adult _now_.

And the smile from the mechanic, meaning he _knows_.

It definitely sweeter than in Charles' naughty fantasies.


	20. Clothed sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Class, the roadtrip (yes, again) A follow-up to [Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867357/chapters/49973915) and [Voyeur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867357/chapters/50148401).

There is that fear, that fear that they might get caught. But damn, that's too exciting to pass. It seems to them that now they have discovered their shared proclivities they could never get enough of the other. Even in that dinner with greasy tables and mediocre scalding coffee. The room reeks of ammonia and cheap detergent, they hardly care. However, better be safe than sorry, they keep their clothes on. Erik slips his hands under Charles' pale blue shirt, Charles grabs Erik's clothed arse. When they get out after getting off, Charles' tee is slightly askew, Erik is smiling.


	21. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

Usually, it's Charles. Today, it's Erik. Charles left before him this morning and so Erik wants to enjoy himself. Well-cut tailored slacks, fitted crisp white shirt with rolled sleeves and a waistcoat. But there are more layers to be discovered. The strained see-through fabric of his underwear, his cock, gloriously straining the chantilly black lace. His firm legs covered in the softest silk. He cannot help, during his break, he sends a few pictures to his husband. His husband who is currently giving a lecture, he realises a tad too late. But once both are home, it is absofuckingly mind-blowing. 


	22. Morning sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, a follow-up to [Lingerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867357/chapters/50258216)

After a wild evening, nothing is better than a lazy morning. A lazy morning of tangled limbs and sloppy kisses, soft and sweet. A moment of love, of tenderness. They spoon comfortably, lazily, tucked under the duvet. Then, time for breakfast and Erik clambers out of bed and he feels Charles' appreciative glance on his scantily clad bum. A cup of tea, a mug of coffee and back in bed, Charles is reading a tad, but once Erik is back in the bedroom, the book is set aside, and after the drinks, they are quickly ready for a second round.


	23. Sex toys

The advantages of having a boyfriend able to bend metal to his will are numerous, but Charles has to admit that he had been curious of what he would do with those little metal scraps he kept collecting in a little tin box he kept by their bed. The revealing of the toy had been a great surprise, and they both revel in. But no matter how artistic the toy is, Charles' greatest delight is always in Erik's soft and warm skin against his own skin. Flesh against flesh, flesh in flesh, wanton kisses and lusty caresses full of love.


	24. Gag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gagging to be expected

Sometimes, in his pleasure, Charles babbles incoherently. Sometimes, Charles is very loud. Of that, Erik is very proud. But sometimes, their neighbours don't like it all. So they have to find ways to prevent Charles from being _that_ loud. And they tried pretty much everything to prevent him to be heard. In no specific order, they have tried : An expensive silk gag who used to be a designer scarf worn by Charles' mother, Charles' own frilly undies, a "professional" gag bought in Mr Hart's shop down the road... But what works best in the end is Erik's fat thick prick. 


	25. Size difference

Charles is smaller than Erik, that's a fact. Charles on his tiptoes to reach things on the top shelf of the cupboard. Erik switching the shelf of Charles's favourite mug so he can revel in the glorious sight of his plump bum barely covered by his ratty dressing gown every morning. Charles retaliates in making a show of it and tells off his lustful husband. True, it is also frustrating for him but he has to make it a memorable punishment. However, in the evening, that does not prevent them to enjoy taking turns being bend over the kitchen countertop.


	26. Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top!Charles • Top!Erik

Some say that extra appendages are a must to please your partner. They think of a tail, they think of tentacles. They think of something physical, real, tangible, but they never thought of what Erik could do, of how he could put both hands on his Charles' hips while unbuckling his belt and lowering his zippers or toying with his little metal balls. They never thought of Charles sending to Erik the mental picture of their tangled bodies as if offered by a lurid and luxurious mirror. People make much of tentacles, but sex between a metalokinetic and a telepath...


	27. Praise kink

I could have wrote a poem. A poem to you. My beautiful, truly beautiful boy. I could have said that your eyes were shinny gems and your lips ripe raspberries, that your skin was the finest china and that the freckles on your bare shoulders were a constellation of stars. But you know I'm no good with words, so I shall I use my tongue to other ends. To worship you, to pay tribute to your beauty on the altar of your naked body, let me sacrifice to the divinity, let me love you, let me make love to you.


	28. Double penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

They often say there is nothing like the real thing. But when your husband is away, you cannot stay inactive and you take what you have on hand. Which happens to be a present from your husband. You love it so much, it's so much like the real one, you can't help to marvel. Some would imagine it to be cold but it's all the contrary. You love it so much that sometimes, when you feel really naughty, you have another one of these in you when you are both at work and you can feel it stir in you.


	29. Selfcest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _An draft, extracted from the Reminiscences of Mr. James Eyre, esq. ca., 1847.___  
(Jane Eyre AU • Erik/Edward being an anglican for that drabble, but that will be the only time you see this here)

_Reader, I couldn't marry him. But similarly to what Miss Anne Lister of Shibden Hall and her partner, Miss Ann Walker, of Crow's Nest did some ten years ago, we took sacraments together at Weschester's church on this Easter Day. We exchanged rings and consider ourselves to be married. We dutifully consummated the wedding and my husband had been a gentle and dedicated lover even if the jostles and the cahoots of the carriage that is leading us now up to Scotland for our honeymoon are reminding me every instant of how he took possession of me the past night. _


	30. Glory hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1950's AU with a little venture in Polari

A fantabulosa evening and bijou Charles felt bold. Legal since a few days, he knew he was quite a dolly judging by the looks of older men around, his eek with those pretty blue ogles and that red oven and that fine plump dish of his. But his mind was set. The man was nursing his schlumph, a vera, and he was toying with a vogue stuck between his luppers in a corner of the bar, puffing smoke from time to time. Charles could not help ogling at him. Maybe he would follow him in the khazi and offer himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
  
A wonderful evening and young Charles felt daring. Legal since a few days, he knew he was quite good-looking judging by the looks of older men around, his face with those pretty blue eyes and that red mouth and that plump arse of his. But his mind was set. The man was nursing his drink, a gin and was toying with a cigarette stuck between his fingers in a corner of the bar, puffing smoke from time to time. Charles could not help watching him. Maybe he would follow him in the loos and offer himself?   
  



	31. Crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter has been updated as the previous version had been posted by mistake, it was meant to be part of the bonus,_Twice on Tuesdays_. Here is the one that you were meant to read.

Their high cheekbones barely covered in powder, green eyeshade to show-off their beautiful glasz eyes. Gorgeous lipstick on their thin lips. An emerald green sheath dress with a long slash on the side, revealing their muscular thighs and hugging their slender hips. High heels, like an occasion to display their taut shins. Charles tries to steal a glance at them by the open door of their well-lit bedroom, but it's not yet the moment. They want everything to be perfect.They finish by combing back their burnished gold hair. Good. Charles is beaming, he smiles proudly. Now they are absolutely ready. 


End file.
